Bro'com
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya et Madoka parlent de la relation entre Kakeru et Ryûto en attendant que les autres arrivent. Attention: personnage OOC.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bro'com**

Le soleil frappait fort lors de cet après-midi de juin. Les branches d'un grand arbre se déployaient au-dessus d'une table. Kyoya, assis sur un banc, sirotait un soda. Il attendait patiemment que Ginga vînt. Madoka était assise sur un autre banc, de l'autre côté de la table. Elle tapait sur les touches d'un ordinateur portable. Elle soupira.

-Ils en mettent du temps les autres.

-J'aimerais que Ginga arrive en premier.

-Tu es vraiment égoïste. Tu ne penses qu'à Ginga alors que ton petit frère va venir aussi.

De surprise, l'adolescent aux cicatrices lâcha sa canette, heureusement vide, sur la table. Il regarda la brune avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi? Kakeru va venir?

-Ben oui. T'étais pas au courant?

-Mais… je croyais que c'était réservé aux couples. C'est ce que Ginga m'a dit en tout cas.

-C'est justement pour cette raison qu'on a invité Ryûto.

Le vert se figea. Il dévisagea Madoka tandis qu'elle commençait à comprendre ce que ça voulait dire.

-J'avais pourtant dit à Ginga les noms des invités, expliqua-t-elle. Il n'a sûrement pas voulu te le dire.

Kyoya était vexé. Que Ginga fît exprès de lui cacher une information l'agaçait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait tuer Ryûto parce qu'il sortait avec son petit frère. Quoique…

-Remarque, c'est compréhensible, continua la brune. La dernière fois que t'as parlé à Ryûto, tu l'as menacé de mort.

-Et alors?

-Alors, il vaut mieux que vous ne vous voyez pas en privé.

Ils se turent car ils n'avaient rien d'autre à se dire. Comme elle s'ennuyait, Madoka décida de lancer une conversation.

-J'ai pratiquement fini de réparer vos toupies. Elles étaient tellement endommagées que ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu.

-Elles seront réparées quand?

-Demain.

-C'est loin.

Nouveau silence. Madoka ferma son ordinateur. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule mais personne n'arrivait.

-Pourquoi vous avez invité Kakeru?

-Parce qu'il est gentil, mignon et que tu seras obligé de bien te comporter en sa présence.

-Pff.

Les adolescents s'entre-regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se supporter. Ils souhaitaient que leurs amis arriveraient bientôt pour mettre fin à leur tête à tête forcé.

-J'espère que Kakeru me racontera plein de trucs sur son couple, murmura la technicienne, rêveuse.

-Comment ça?

-Vu que toi et Ginga ne me racontez jamais rien, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de me divertir.

-Tu rêves là. Kakeru est trop naïf pour qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de sérieux entre lui et Ryûto.

Madoka le dévisagea quelques secondes.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sortent ensemble?

-Plus d'un an. Pourquoi?

-Si tu veux mon avis, il n'est plus aussi innocent et naïf qu'il y a deux ans.

Le vert pâlit. Il regardait l'adolescente, choqué.

-Quoi? s'étrangla-t-il.

-C'est long un an. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose entre eux.

-Je ne comprend pas, chuchota Kyoya en pâlissant davantage.

-Je pensais que tu comprenais les sous-entendus pourtant. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que.

Le blader au lion posa ses mains sur ses oreiller et ferma les yeux, comme un enfant devant quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir. Et dans son cas, ne pas comprendre.

-Tais-toi.

-Tu es ridicule, soupira la brune.

-Quoique tu dises je n'y croirais pas!

Madoka se mit brusquement debout, énervée par l'attitude enfantine du vert. Elle frappa la table.

-Arrête de te faire des illusions et regarde la réalité en face!

Le propriétaire de Leone secoua farouchement la tête. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'insinuait la technicienne. Cela énervait cette dernière de plus en plus. Elle jeta un regard derrière Kyoya. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Quand on parle du loup, dit-elle.

Kyoya se tourna. Il vit son petit frère courir vers eux en agitant les bras pour saluer.

-Bonjour! Vous allez bien?

-Oui. Tu tombes bien Kakeru. Nous avons une question à te poser.

-NON!

Le maître de Chimera les dévisagea tour à tour, surpris de voir son frère stressé. La brune fusilla le vert du regard qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse.

-Ça te dérangerait de répondre à une question?

-Non, répondit Kakeru, préoccupé par l'état de son aîné.

-Tant mieux! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je me demandais jusqu'à quel point ta relation avec Ryûto a évolué.

-À quel point…?

Kyoya se leva d'un bond, l'air affolé.

-Ne répond pas! Surtout ne répond pas! Par pitié, je ne veux pas savoir.

-J'étais sûre que tu avais compris ce que je sous-entendais tout à l'heure.

Ils se chamaillèrent, déboussolant un peu plus Kakeru. Un grand sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit Ryûto venir vers eux.

-C'est quoi leur problème?

La chimère secoua la tête pour montrer son désarroi.

-Je n'en sais rien. Madoka m'a demandé à quel point notre relation avait évolué. Ça a énervé Kyoya mais je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Le dragon devint pivoine, embarrassé par les sous-entendus de la technicienne, devant son petit ami qui était davantage perdu en voyant qu'il comprenait le problème contrairement à lui.

-Tu veux bien me répondre Kakeru? demanda gentiment la brune.

-Non! couina Kyoya.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je demandais. Si tu ne le laisses pas répondre, je détruis Leone.

-Je vais mourir…

-Mais non voyons. Tu seras juste traumatisé à vie. Surtout avec les détail que je vais demander…

Kyoya se rassit, l'air désespéré. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Alors? insista l'adolescente.

Kakeru interrogea son amoureux du regard. Celui-ci décida de prendre la parole.

-Ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois…

-La dernière fois qu'on vous avait vu, c'était il y a plusieurs mois! Je vous avais demandé et vous aviez dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé. C'est pas juste!

-C'est vrai? s'étonna le vert.

L'adolescent aux yeux or hocha vivement la tête pour convaincre son beau-frère de la vérité, de peur que s'il ne le crût pas, il décidât de le trucider. De manière douloureuse sans doute. Mais le plus âgé soupira de soulagement.

-J'en étais sûr.

-C'est pour ça que t'as failli t'évanouir il y a quelques secondes.

-T'es adorable Kakeru.

-Et toi, t'as un problème, marmonna la brune.

Le maître de Chimera fit un grand sourire, heureux de se faire complimenter.

**Owari**


End file.
